walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerky Turkey
'Jerky Turkey '''is a 1968 short starring The Beary Family. It is the 13th of 28 ''Beary Family ''shorts produced between 1962 and 1972. Plot Junior wins a turkey at the Free Turkey Drawing Show. On the way home, he says to the audience that he wonders if his parents will let him keep it. When they reach home, Charlie is busy reading his newspaper, as always. Junior tries to sneak the animal in, but fails to when the turkey makes gobbling sounds at Charlie. Charlie flees it, thinking it's some kind of monster. Charlie runs into the living room and locks the door. Bessie approchess Charlie and says he looks like he's seen a ghost. Charlie tries to describe the turkey to Bessie,: "''Bessie! There's a wild thing in there! It's a long red neck, and...umm, big wild eyes, and it tried to eat me!" Bessie doesn't believe this. She looks through the keyhole and sees Junior. Charlie says "Oh yeah?" he looks through the keyhole and sees the "monster" again. Bessie looks through and sees it. She screams and hides in the washing machine. The turkey then opens the door and tries explore the room. Charlie slams the door on the turkey, choking him. Junior comes in the room and asks his father what is he trying to do to the turkey. Charlie says to Bessie: "Hey, Bessie! It's only Junior and he's got a turkey." Charlie says they'll have the turkey for Sunday dinner. For saying that, the turkey bites him on the nose. In the next scene, Charlie has a bandage on his nose. Bessie asks what happened to it. Charlie remarks: "Never mind my nose. I've decided to take care of that bird right now!" The turkey hears this and goes to attack Charlie. The turkey holds up a sign saying "JU JITSU THROW". The turkey tricks Charlie into shaking hands and does the ju jitsu throw to him. Charlie then holds up a sign saying "JUDO CHOP". Charlie fails to do it to the turkey and hurts his hand. In the next scene, Charlie decides to trick the turkey with some corn. Meanwhile, Junior is building the turkey a small wooden house to live in. Charlie sprinkles some corn on the floor and hides behind a corner wall. The turkey starts to eat the corn. Bessie then comes to clean up the corn. The turkey flees from her. When she gets to the corner Charlie is hiding in, Charlie tries to strangle her, thinking she's the turkey. Bessie then hits Charlie on the head. Junior then dresses the turkey as a professional singer. He wonders if he can sneak the turkey out. Charlie is looking for the turkey. Junior then introduces Charlie to "Red Neck Rudy". Charlie wants to hear him sing. Junior whispers "You move your mouth, and we'll have to fake it." Rudy then sings ''Don't Eat Turkey ''to Charlie. Charlie likes the song. But the turkey gobbles again, making Charlie think it's the turkey! Charlie tries to decapitate the turkey with an axe but the turkey ducks. Junior and the turkey run away from Charlie. Junior tells the turkey to hide in a closet. Charlie rushes into the closet to looks for the turkey. The turkey disguises himself as one of Charlie's golf clubs. Charlie finds it, thinking Bessie must've bought him a new club. He then tries the turkey-club out and hits a golf ball with it. Charlie knocks the turkey out. After doing something mean to the animal, Charlie is sorry of what he has done. Charlie says gobble gobble to him. The turkey gives him a kiss. The Beary Family decide to have hot dogs instead of the turkey for Thanksgiving.Category:EpisodesCategory:The Beary Family Cartoons Category:1968 films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith Category:Cartoons animated by Lester Kline Category:Cartoons animated by Al Coe Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Ray Huffine Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons Where All Win At The End Category:Cartoons Where Charlie Beary Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Bessy Beary Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Junior Beary Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Turkey Wins in the End